


Chase the Lightning

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Once and Future King, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur waits in Avalon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/profile/)[Nicci_mac](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com) for looking through the story and for pointing out weaknesses and making me fix them *g* - and for being an evil enabler. Not to mention her lovely cover for the story.

  
Coverart by [](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com/profile/)[Nicci_mac](http://nicci_mac.livejournal.com)

* * *

The sky was dark, darker than Arthur had seen it be since his arrival at Avalon's shore. He could not say how many days or weeks or months he'd been there already, as time seemed to be... unimportant.

He'd been a grown man, a worn and weary king, a warrior, wounded and by death's door without much recollection as to how he had arrived. And yet, scarcely had he entered the faerie realm before he'd felt his dented and bloodied armour fall away, his body regaining its youth and his wounds closing.

His troubled mind, however, had persisted. His every need seemed to be taken care of by magic, he never starved, he never lacked clothes to wear, a bed to sleep in, yet...

The night sky was split by lightning, and Arthur allowed himself a smile at last.

The oncoming storm, the restlessness he had felt for so long twisted into something else. Another bolt of lightning lit up the marble archway and Arthur felt the cool wind curl itself around his body.

"Took you long enough," Arthur said roughly, closing his eyes for a moment as the lightning came closer, opening them again to watch the charged bolts running along the marble columns, twisting like snakes.

Arthur moaned as the first bolt curled itself around his leg, making the hairs of his body stand on ends. Heat pooled in his stomach and his body reacted as fit for a boy in his twenties at a lover's caress.

A low hum reached his ears and the ghost of a warm breath tickled his neck.

"So foolish. You let a sorceress capture you in a tree, of all things," Arthur scolded, breathless as the lightning ran up his legs, twisted around his thighs, teased his body and caressed his chest and neck.

 _"So foolish,"_ trickled a voice through his mind. _"You went and got yourself killed."_

"I..." Arthur gasped as energy curled around his cock, solidifying to almost-touch, tangible, fingers of pure magic squeezing around his erection. "I can assure you... I ...feel... perfectly _alive_..." Arthur's voice broke as the energy became flesh and bone, warm to the touch, knowing and familiar hands teasing over his body.

"I'd testify to that," a silky soft voice chuckled in his ear and Arthur moaned as he let his head fall back on a solid shoulder.

"Mer..." Arthur was silenced by a hand sliding up his chest to cover his mouth. He couldn't help himself, sneaking his tongue out to lick at the palm of it.

"I'd say 'ew', except I know you've licked far grosser parts of my body," Merlin whispered.

"There's nothing gross about your body," Arthur replied, revelling in the feel of finally having Merlin playing his body again, the only one who had ever known him intimately enough to make Arthur scream with pleasure. Repeatedly.

Magic rushed through his body and Arthur gasped as Merlin's corporeal body pressed against his back. All hard planes, warm skin and hard erection curving against Arthur's naked arse.

Arthur grinned as Merlin leaned back to slide a hand down over his lower back, slick finger sliding between his arse-cheeks. Arthur reached upward, bracing his hands on either side of the archway, widening his stance.

"Ever so accommodating," Merlin moaned.

"Less talk, more action," Arthur gasped as two fingers slid inside of him.

"My liege, my king," Merlin said mockingly.

"My arse, your cock," Arthur demanded.

"Always such a demanding prat," Merlin muttered as he slid his fingers out, adding another as he pushed back in.

"I've missed being young enough to really enjoy your attention," Arthur admitted.

"My beautiful, golden king," Merlin whispered, not a trace of mockery in his voice. "Silvery in the light of a burning sky."

Another flash of lightning lit the sky and Arthur arched his body, pushing back as Merlin slid his fingers out and pushed his cock inside instead. Strong, youthful fingers dug into Arthur's hips, holding him in place as he moved in and out. No finesse, no slow love making. Nothing but raw need and want that made Arthur's body sing with every touch, every thrust.

Merlin's magic, age-old and so very familiar rolled through Arthur's body, traced the veins of his cock, making it twitch. It teased the slit and suddenly tightened around his erection and Arthur lost the last traces of his self control, a howl torn from his throat, echoing through time and mist, through every marble archway of Avalon as his release tore through him.

He barely managed to stay on his feet as Merlin pushed inside him one last time, staying buried to the root, arms sliding up and around Arthur's chest to hold him tight.

Arthur's legs shook a little as he stayed there, suspended between the columns of the archway, the most powerful warlock the world had ever seen plastered to his back, breathing a little heavily.

Merlin slid out of him, taking a half-step back.

Arthur finally managed to open his eyes and turn around in Merlin's embrace.

Merlin's arms tightened around his chest again and Arthur drank in the dark shadows combined with the stark white contrast of skin as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

And the eyes. Since Arthur had learned of Merlin's power, since he'd seen Merlin's eyes flash for the first time, he had been aroused by their golden light. Right at that moment, they were in a permanent state of fire, burning bright and wild and Arthur was lost for words.

Merlin's mouth curved up into a soft smile and Arthur drew in his breath hard. Merlin looked no older than he had when Arthur had been crowned king of Camelot and Arthur had brought him from servant to advisor, to his companion and court warlock.

"Hello," Merlin whispered.

Arthur wanted to reply, but his voice seemed broken and instead he tilted his head, leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Merlin's.

The first cool droplets of water hit the heated skin of Arthur's back, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

The End


End file.
